1. Field of the Invention
Bicycle Lock Assembly
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous multiple piece locking devices have been devised and used to maintain either a front or rear wheel of a bicycle in a non-rotatable position relative to the frame, in an effort to prevent the stealing of a bicycle on which such a prior art device is mounted.
Such prior art devices have the operational disadvantage that the multiple parts thereof may become inadvertently separated, and the prior art device no longer capable of performing its intended function.
A major object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned operational disadvantage of prior art devices by providing a bicycle lock assembly in which the components thereof at all times remain in an operative relationship in which they cannot be separated from one another, and the possibility of the components of the ivention being inadvertently separated to prevent it serving a locking function being eliminated.
A still further object of the invention is to furnish a bicycle lock assembly that has a simple mechanical structure, can be fabricated from standard commercially available material, is simple and easy to use, requires a minimum of maintenance attention, and may be sold at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the widespread use thereof.